1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk brake for a vehicle, comprising: an electric motor which has a motor shaft provided with an armature and which is attached to a caliper body so as to exhibit a power for urging a friction pad toward a disk rotor; and a Hall IC for detecting a rotational angle of the electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a disk brake for a vehicle is known from Published Japanese Translation No. 2001-510760 of PCT application No. PCT/EP98/04582.
In the disk brake disclosed in Published Japanese Translation No. 2001-510760, the disk brake is disposed corresponding to an outer end of a motor shaft of an electric motor, and a Hall IC is disposed outside the electric motor. Therefore, a special measure for water-proof sealing of the Hall IC is required, resulting in an increase in the number of parts.